herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jaguar
|enemies = Akakabuto Hougen Bozlev |type of hero = Fighter }} Jaguar is one of the supporting characters of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin and minor characters of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the son and heir of Moss. He was voiced by Kōzō Shioya who also voices Chūtora, Olegmon in the Japanese version. Appearance Jaguar is a black Mastiff. He is much smaller and more slender than his father. He also doesn't have a collar, implying that he was born wild unlike his father. Jaguar is brown instead of black in the GNG anime. Personality Jaguar is a young soldier, but not as impatient and reckless as his father. He is impressed by the great mission of the Ohu dogs, seeing it as something greater than becoming the next leader of Moss' pack. He is even ready to leave without his father, which makes Moss happy as it reveals the growing independence of his son. History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin As Ben and the pack enters Moss's territory, Jaguar and Lloyd were sent out to see how many dogs there were in Ben's group. But Jaguar and Lloyd get an unpleasant surprise as they got attacked by Sniper and Hyena. Lloyd was killed by Sniper, and Jaguar got badly wounded, but is saved by Gin. Jaguar drags himself away, and finds Ben and the pack, where he tells them what happened. The pack runs to tell Moss the truth, while Great stays behind to nurse Jaguar. As Jaguar has gathered strength, he rushes to his father to tell him that Ben did not hurt him or kill Lloyd - but it's too late, the fight has already started. After Gin and Smith appear, and Ben defeats Moss, Jaguar talks his father into joining the group. Jaguar only becomes a background character for some time, but as the pack meets Hyena again, it's clear that Jaguar wants revenge for Lloyd. When Moss and some of the pack (including Jaguar) are captured by Kisaragi and the Kings, Jaguar tries to make the soldiers disobey Moss' orders about not trying to climb up the inactive volcano and fight Kisaragi . Luckily enough Moss strikes down the rebelion before it began, by threatening that anyone who disobeys him will be thrown out of the pack. Jaguar fights with his father in the last battle against Akakabuto and they both survive. He is also seen fighting Reima's and Gaia's forces. Eventually, he stays alive and returns home. Ginga Densetsu Weed He accompanies his father and the fighting dog Musashi to Ouu after hearing about Hougen's invasion on Futago Pass. He is not mentioned much in the story until recently in the "Hokkaido" arc, where he comes to aid Gin's pack to Hokkaido from the news of Victor's invasion. After Moss was killed by Bozlev and his soldiers, he avenges his father's death by grabbing Bozlev and slamming his head against the wall of the gorge, killing him instantly. But Jaguar also falls unconscious from the concussion on his head. However, Jaguar is revealed to be alive as he was seen taken to the vet along with Musashi and Teru by Daisuke and Hidetoshi who came to aid the wounded dogs. A few days later, when they got better (in GDW manga volume 52); he, Musashi and Teru had been let out by Daisuke and Hidetoshi. He only appeared as a background character in the anime. Ginga: The Last Wars Jaguar is present when the bears, led by Monsoon attack. When many dogs are either killed or wounded Gin suggests that while the others get away, he acts as a decoy but is told by Jerome and Kurotora not to do it and they will do it instead. Gin doesn't listen and charges at Monsoon, but his Battouga does nothing and Gin is easily thrown off. In a state of panic and anger, the dogs charge at the bears themselves. Monsoon easily slashes at them all, killing Jaguar by crushing him under his large paw and badly injuring the rest. Gallery Jaguardead.jpg|Jaguar's Death Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Ginga Heroes